


No one could be as confused as I am in this moment

by GenderfluidXoan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I just want them to be happy, M/M, but it might take some time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidXoan/pseuds/GenderfluidXoan
Summary: Baz has just confessed that he likes Simon. They're both freaking out about it. I wrote this as an ending for The hero of the story by philaetos and you should read that first
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hero of The Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981276) by [philaetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philaetos/pseuds/philaetos). 



> Please leave kudos on the original fic, the author deserves them.  
> This will have multiple chapters but I don't know how to get it to say that

SIMON  
"You- You like me?" I momentarily stop worrying that no one will ever love me and almost start entertaining What ifs but then Baz starts talking again and I shut them down.  
"Yes Snow, that's what I said"  
"Uh let me process this info"  
Wow. Baz likes me. Why do I like this info so much? I hate him right? I've always hated Baz, He's just so infuriatingly perfect all the time. His face is symmetrical apart from his nose (his nose is crooked from when I broke it) and he speaks so well. I should call Penny, She'll know what to do, but I don't want to ruin this moment I probably already have but I don't want to ruin it even more. I'm so confused though, I've spent so long hating him but I like that he likes me and I don't know what this says about me. Shit do I like him back? Does this make me gay? I dated Agatha so I can't be gay right? right? Why does this have to be so confusing? I notice that I've started pacing, shit I only pace when I'm agitated so I must be really confused.

BAZ  
Simon's pacing, this can't be a good thing, I've only ever seen him pace when hes agitated.  
_What if?_ No. _But what if?_ NO. He doesn't like me back and he never will, get it into your head Basilton. _Why is he pacing so much then?_ I don't know, He's probably trying to work out how to let me down lightly. _But what if he's not?_ Aah why can't I just get over him?

SIMON  
Baz looks upset. It makes me want to go over there and cup his face in my hand and tell him it'll be ok. _Oh_ How didn't I work this out sooner? I like Baz. Holy shit, I like Baz. _I like Baz! _How did I not see it sooner? Why did it take me almost bleeding out to work it out? What if I could have a future with Baz? What if we could be happy boyfriends together and do all the coupley stuff me and Ags never did?__

__BAZ  
His face is suddenly taken over by a huge grin.  
_He's worked out how to let you down lightly, or not so lightly_  
_No he's worked out he loves you back_  
_Ha. Like that'll ever happen_  
_You never know_  
Stop stop I need it to stop!. I really want to get out of my head right now, I hate it when my brain goes into overdrive like this, I want to cram my hands over my ears but I'll end up looking like a mad person and then Simon will never love me  
_No call him Snow, You'll get over him quicker_  
Yeah right, Like thats helped so far  
_You never know. it might work if you do it a little longer_  
I'll never get over him. I should know that after 7 years of loving him._ _

__SIMON  
Baz's face has fell, What if I did something to upset him? What if he was only joking? He was probably only joking? What if he wasn't joking though? I should tell him I like him back? No he was probably joking, I shouldn't tell him I love him. Wait I love him? Thats news to me. Jeez what is with me and figuring stuff out at this exact second? I can't tell him I'm in love with him it would be weird right? but I also can't let my anxiety win. I have no idea what to do. I could just climb into bed and forget this ever happened. How could I forget this ever happened though? I've worked so much out about myself._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still confused

SIMON

What should I do? Should I tell him I like him back? What if I'm wrong about me? What if he was joking? I wouldn't be able to bear it if he was joking. Surely that proves it at least about me? He looked pretty serious when he said he liked me but he has a good poker face. I turn to look at him, he looks about as worried as I am, his brow is furrowed like hes thinking hard. What if this is all a plot? What if he wants to date me so he can find out all my secrets? but what if hes not? I'm about to tell him I like him back when he speaks

"I'm going to bed now"

BAZ

I was not going to spend one more minute staring at Simon, trying to figure out what was going on inside his head, So I told him I was going to bed. It's the perfect plan: He can't break your heart if you don't let him speak, and I noticed too late that he was about to say something. Simon Snow will never like me and even if he did our families would never allow it(Well my family and his guardian). He wouldn't ever like me though, let alone love me, I think if we dated it would only end in my heart being broken. He stands where he is for a minute, his face blank and then climbs into his own bed.

SIMON

Well I guess I'm not telling Baz I like him today. I'll talk to Penny about it tomorrow but for now I'm sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry its so short.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely didn't give them both all my mental issues. Hoped you enjoyed, I'm planning another chapter so look out for it. Please leave kudos and comments, They make me happy.


End file.
